


Wishing For You

by Lunarflare14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Practical Magic Fusion, Pre-Slash, Spells & Enchantments, Sterek Week, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never wanted to fall in love. Luckily, he knew a spell for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing For You

Stiles dad was dying and nothing Stiles did would stop it. After his mom died last year, his father tried to look strong. Too bad his ten year old kid wasn’t dumb. Stiles knew what was happening. He was dying of a broken heart. A hole he could never fill. His mom had always told him that was the worst fate. Stiles was determined not to end up like that. It was early October, and the air was only a bit chilly. Stilles approached the reserve’s garden gate just as the sun was going down, towing a reluctant Scott with him. The park closed soon and if they weren’t at Scott’s house, both their parents would kill them. Scott was lagging behind. “Why are we doing this again?”

Stiles sighed and turned to his friend. “Because I never want to end up like my dad.”

“But he really loved your mom.” Scott’s constant concern wouldn’t make Stiles hesitate and Scott knew it.

“I know. It’s just… for my own good.” He clutched the bowl close as he began seeking out the flowers he’d need.

“What about Lydia?”

Stiles groaned. “Can we just get on with this, Scott?”

“You’ve been obsessed with her for three years.”

That was true. But it didn’t matter. Sure, he loved Lydia, but he currently led a life without her. “With Lydia, if I lost her, I’d be hurt, no, devastated, but I’d be alright. My dad always said my mom was his true love. I already lost my mom. If I lost my true love—? Nevermind. I’m doing it.”

“You don’t even know magic.”

“My mom did. She had this book. It had the spell; Amas Veritas.” He was pretty sure he wasn’t saying the name of it right. It didn’t matter.

“Why did your mom have a spell book?”

“She says her family was Wiccan a long time ago.”

Scott’s eyes went wide. “They were witches?”

“No, a wiccan. It’s a different. Like worshiping the moon and the forest and stuff.” She had told him when he was little; telling stories of how his ancestors wielded magic to bend the world.

He began picking the flowers, mindful of the hand he chose to snatch the petals with. “I’ve already decided. They’ll be strong, loyal, and brave. They’ll have green eyes like pale jade with gold rings and when they’re truly happy, they’ll hum the opening song from _Oliver and Company_.”

“Dude, really?”

“Yes, now shut up. I’m almost done. They will try really hard to be cool, and wear a leather jacket. They’ll have a motor—“

Scott stopped his hand before he could grab the petal. “No man, what if they’re in a motorcycle gang? Make it a cool car.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine, a cool car.”

“Dude, your true love sounds like a dude.”

“So?”

“Dudes can’t marry dudes. It’s like the law or something.”

“Even better.” Stiles plucked one last flower at that thought, a rich blue hooded flower in a cluster. “Chivalrous. Like a knight.”

“Dude, my mom says to stay away from those things. They’re poisonous.”

“First, you say dude a lot. Second, I’m not gonna eat them, they just go in the bowl, alright?”

“Whatever.”

Stiles threw the flower in the bowl with the rest. Scott wasn’t taking this seriously. “Any not dumb suggestions before I close it off?”

“Isn’t your true love supposed to have stuff you want?”

Stiles shrugged. “If you suggest something dumb I just won’t add it.”

Scott wrinkled his nose. “Pick something more impossible. Those sound like they could be someone.”

After a second of pondering that, Stiles agree that was sensible. “They’ll be raised by wolves.”

“That’s a good one!”

Stiles grinned. “I know.” He looked down at the flowers he collected and concentrated. After a minute without anything happening he sighed. “What did I do wrong?”

“Is there something you gotta say?”

“No. I don’t think so.” At least, it didn’t say anything else in the book. Stiles wondered if he should check again. Then a sudden autumn wind blew towards them. It picked up the flowers one by one, carrying them off into the twilight. Scott’s mouth fell open as they flew. The last of it was gone and the two stood there. “There. Done.”

Scott eyebrows disappeared behind his mess bangs. “You think it worked?”

“Don’t know.”

Scott smiled at him. “I can’t wait to fall in love.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and checked his Spiderman watch. “Dang, we’re late. We should have been home ten minutes ago. Hustle!” The two ran as fast as they could towards their bikes. Scott’s mom would kill him if they didn’t hurry home. Meanwhile, the petals flew off into the woods, floating gently through the trees as the full moon rose above. Somewhere, off in the distance, was the faint sound of a wolf howl. Under the same moon far away was a teenager with glowing blue eyes, looking up at the sky and wishing.


End file.
